


Stark and Rogers

by Killjoy413



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, Stony - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter the modern au of Romeo and Juliet but as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark and Rogers

The Starks and Rogers have never got along. It was a long lasting feud that started when Maria and Howard Stark moved in next to Sarah and Joseph Rogers and their son Steven Grant Rogers who was one at the time.

Howard was always loud in his lab, if that didn't annoy the Rogers who had a toddler that needed sleep, then when Howard took a part off of the Rogers garage door for one of his science projects, that was it. The feud had begun.

The feud was petty. They all knew that whether they wanted to believe it or not. Sarah and Maria would take jabs at each other more subtly than Joseph and Howard.

A year later Anthony Edward Stark was born, unfortunately Maria Stark died in child birth. Howard was never the same, he turned to alcohol and bitterness to dull the pain of loosing the love of his life.

He never showed affection toward his son Tony. He was dunk ninety percent of the time and the other ten percent he was working. He'd yell and occasionally hit Tony. The Rogers felt bad that Howard lost his wife, so they eased up on him.

That was until Tony and Steve were five and six, they were playing together for a bit before Howard came out yelling drunkenly, he said some real harsh things that led to Sarah and Joseph telling Steve to stay away from both Tony and Howard. Tony and Steve didn't talk again until high school.

Tony walked to the hidden meadow in the park to get away from his dad. This was his secret place, a small meadow hidden deep in the woods at the park.

It was full of beautiful green, the grass covering the ground like a carpet, the moss draping over the endless trees all around, like walls. He stepped off the path and around a few trees before he separating a bush that led into the meadow.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he found none other than Steve Rogers in _his_  place. Steve didn't notice Tony's presence, he was to absorbed in the beautiful sky.

"What are you doing in _my_  hidden meadow?"

Tony huffed annoyed setting his bag against a tree, he just wanted to have some time alone without bullies from school or his drunk dad yelling that he's a "ungrateful little shit who doesn't deserve to breathe" was that too much to ask?

"Last time I checked, you didn't own this meadow. I didn't even know anyone else knew about it."

Steve mumbled the last part looking at Tony who was sitting down next to the older boy who was laying down, who sat up against the tree now that the brown haired boy sat next to him.

"I didn't know that anyone else knew about this place either"

He looked over the blond boy. His beautiful blond hair, his oceans of blue eyes, and all those muscles. How could a sixteen year old boy be so muscley? He's so attractive and it's not fair.

Steve did the same, though more subtly. Tony was very attractive, not very built but in to way scrawny. Messy brown hair, beautiful coffee brown eyes, and a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Like what you see?" Steve says cockily making Tony blush looking away. Steve chuckles, that blush is really cute on Tony.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tony replies pretending to know nothing. Steve rolls his eyes.

"Sure, you don't. Do you check everyone out?"

"Your voice is annoying, leave, I want my meadow back"

That was a complete lie, and Tony knows it. Steve's voice is anything but annoying. His voice is deep, and smooth, like velvet chocolate, but there's no way in hell that Tony is going to admit that. Steve scoffs, like he's gonna leave, the one place he can get peace, for Stark.

"I'm not moving. You got a problem with me being here, then you can leave. I was here first."

Tony sighs rolling his eyes as he leans back against the tree that Steve is leaning on. Tony and Steve don't really have anything against each other but since their parents hate each other, it just kind of passed on to them.

"So, does everyone know about this meadow?" Tony asks.

"Not that I know of, just us. How did you find this place? It's not exactly an easy place to find."

"I was trying to get away from my dad, ran into the forest, found it accidentally. What about you?"

"I was lost in my thoughts, not really paying attention, found it accidentally as well."

They both sat in silence for awhile. Listening to the wind through the trees, and the birds fly over head. After a few minutes Steve spoke up. Steve heard the all the yelling Howard did, sometimes he worried for the younger boy he didn't even really know.

"I'm sorry, about your dad...he doesn't... Hurt you, physically, right?"

Tony looks over at the older boy, those beautiful blue eyes full with genuine concern will be the death of him. Tony looks at the trees across the meadow but doesn't answer, which is answer enough.

"Why don't you go to the police or something?"

"That will only cause more problems. I just have to suck it up for three more years, and it's not that bad..."

Tony said reassuringly, more to himself than Steve. Just three more years, then he's free. Well, if he lasts three years. Tony bit his lip as he thought, that was something that Steve couldn't help but notice, and damn it was hot.

"Ya know, if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Tony looked at him and saw the sincerity and nodded his head.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

They talked for hours after that be for they had to go home. After that day, there was no hate at all between them. Going to the meadow and talking, or just sitting in silence enjoying each others company, became habit.

Over the weeks as they talked and became closer, they developed feelings for each other. This is the day they finally did something about their feelings.

Tony and Steve sat against the tree listening to music. Tony was singing with is eyes closed as Steve watched, his eyes roaming over the genius.

"What doesn't kill you makes you wish you were dead.  
Got a hole in my soul, growing deeper and deeper.  
And I can't take one more moment of this silence.  
The loneliness is haunting me.  
And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up."

Tony's lips moved beautifully as he sang, those beautiful soft looking pink lips.

"It comes in waves, I close my eyes.  
Hold my breath and let it bury me.  
I'm not okay, and it's not alright.  
Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?"

Those eyelashes faning over his cheekbones, those amazing cheekbones.

"Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown.  
Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown."

Tony let's his head roll to the side. Steve licks his lips. That neck, he wants to kiss it. He wants to show Tony how much he loves him.

"What doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead.  
Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper.  
And I can't take one more moment of this silence.  
The loneliness is haunting me.  
And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up."

Steve leans forward a bit, he can't help it, he just wants to show Tony with every fiber in his body how much he loves the shorter boy.

"It comes in waves, I close my eyes.  
Hold my breath and let it bury me.  
I'm not okay, and it's not alright  
Won't you drag the lake and bring me home again?

Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown.  
Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown."

Steve connects his lips with Tony's, cutting the boys singing off. After a second the shock wears off and Tony kisses back. Feeling Steve's amazing soft lips against his.

Tony grabs the back of the blonds head, deepening the kiss. Their lips molding together perfectly, like fate. Soon they break apart for air.

_'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own._   
_(Woah oh oh oh)_   
_'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own._   
_(Woah oh oh oh)_   
_'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own._   
_(Woah oh oh oh)_   
_('Cause you know that I can't do this on my own.)_

_Who will fix me now?_   
_Who will fix me now?_   
_Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?_   
_Save me from myself, don't let me drown._

"That was better then I imagined"

Tony said in a daze as Steve grinned.

"So you imagined this? Me kissing you?"

Steve couldn't help but tease the brunette. Tony just rolled his eyes and leaned up so he could whisper in Steve's ear.

"I might have, I also might have imagined a lot more than a kiss."

He nibbled on Steve's earlobe, and all Steve could do was blush.

Days turned into weeks, turned into months. Almost everyday they'd go to the meadow. They'd talk, snog, and just love each other. Everyday they walk home holding hands and sharing small random kisses.

They were happy, that is until one day Howard, Joseph, and Sarah were fighting out in the yard. Howard was obviously dunk, again. The fighting went dead as Joseph saw the two boys walk into view holding hands.

The two dropped hands immediately when they saw their parents. The yelling started up again, only this time it was directed towards the two teenagers.

Steve gave one last glance at his Tony before going into his house, his parents in tow. They yelled at him a lot before he got sick of all the harsh this his 'loving' parents were saying to him.

Tony was dragged inside by his fathers harsh grip. There was yelling, and a lot of derogatory names. Then he was punched against the wall, he had no where to run, and even if he could, he wouldn't run, his father is faster. running would only make it worse.

He lost count of how many times he was punched before he couldn't stand. He slipped down the wall. Before he knew it a few kicks to the stomach and ribs and his father gave one last venomous "worthless fag" in his direction before leaving, to a pub, no doubt.

Tony spits out some blood before he slowly made his way to his room. He grabbed a box from under the bed that had ropes in it. He had been thinking about this for awhile before he got to know Steve.

He tied the rope to the bar in his closet. He stepped onto the box, tightened the noose around his neck before stepping off the box. The last thought Tony had before his world went black, was of Steve. His beautiful Steve.

Steve saw Howard leave, he snuck out of his window and to Tony's to make sure Tony was okay. Steve walked in and saw some blood on the floor. Now he was really worried.

"Tony?"

He calls out, but there no answer.

"Tony, please, where are you?"

He calls out looking through the house for his love. Still no answer. Steve walks into Tony's room, he spots something in the closet from the corner of his eye.

He walks over to the closet and covers his mouth as tears burn his eyes. He quickly gets Tony's lifeless body down. He can't find a pulse, he can't think as tears stream down his face.

"Tony, baby please. No, please, don't leave me. I need you. Tony...I love you...please"

He cries, his voice breaking. His world becomes dark, he lost the one person he loves most in this world. He can't live without his Tony.

Steve went through Tony's dresser until he found what he was looking for. The blades. Steve tried so many times to get Tony to throw them away. He rolled up his sleeves and pressed the corner of the blade to this wrist. He dragged to blade along his wrist. Cutting deep into the vain.

Quickly he did the same to his other wrist. The pain shot through his arms. The warm blood rolling off his skin and into the carpet. He bent down and kissed Tony before he fell over next to his love his world fading into a peaceful black.

"I..lo..ve...y-you...my...To...ny"

An hour or so later Tony coughed and groaned. He slowly rolled over and felt wetness all around him. He opens his eyes and wish he hadn't. Blood, so much blood. The cold lifeless body of Steve. His Steve. He slowly got up tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No...no, no, no, you can't, no, please. Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve please. No."

He cried and cried before the tears dried up. He looked over to the rope hanging in the closet.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, I'll see you soon. I love you, Steve. So much."

He kissed Steve softly on his cold lips before he shakily got up stepped on the box, retied the noose around his neck and stepped off. The air left his lungs and his world went black, he was so close to seeing his love again.

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;_   
_The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:_   
_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;_   
_Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:_   
_For never was a story of more woe_

Than this of Tony and his Steve.

 


End file.
